


Narcissism

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Band Fic, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Narcissism, Party, ex's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: Alex and Ella bump into each other at a party where he tries to take her home but she only recounts how much of a narcissistic twat he's turned into with the Arctic Monkeys success, he used to be a sweet boy with long hair and sunken eyes with words reserved for her but now he's settled on whispering "Say you want to fuck me" against her lips.After she tells him to call her when his sober, they meet up and find out what they've been missing out on all these years.





	Narcissism

I was at a friend’s party, the apartment was laden with superficial decorations, loose webs hung low from the ceiling creating a grimy undertone. I couldn’t say I loved halloween, everyone was always a tripping mess but I also couldn’t say I hated it because, well, I was allowed to be a mess. Movement swirls beneath my eyes as I look up and admire the scene, people strewn around the floor, and people dancing. Electropop building up the walls as the plants in the apartment shake in collateral damage. 

That's when I see him. I couldn’t believe it, I hadn’t seen Alex in years, but there he was in a ridiculous cheap black cape with all his hair scraped back. Smudges of eyeliner lay remnant on the surface of his skin, most of it sweated off in his half assed dancing state, he waved his arms in the air drunkenly moving one foot whilst swiveling his hips. On some people it would of looked ridiculous, and on most blokes it would of looked quite camp which shouldn’t be taken as offensive, it just meant for most people, the girls wouldn’t of continued to stare at him like a dinner plate, but it was different, he was ‘The Alex Turner’. He held a bottle of tequila in one hand and was smiling flirtatiously, it was because he knew he was hot. It was as if he knew everyone was admiring him because he just dazzled, he didn’t even try and yet he was perfectly drop dead gorgeous. 

That's why we ended up breaking up, his ego got the best of him, he was thrown to the sharks before I could even begin to comprehend saving him from drowning. It saddened me for a long time, assuming I hadn’t done enough for the little boy who’d grown into a facetious man. Maybe I didn’t give him enough attention so he spiralled out of control begging for everyone else’s, he cheated on me y’know? That son of a bitch, it was years ago though so the pain flared and faded. Although he never got a piece of my mind because he just ran off on tour the second he broke my heart.

It was my decision, I know so I can’t blame him completely. He came home drunk probably high, crying about how much he’d fucked up, saying he’d cheated on me and all this shit. I didn’t take any excuse and I let him calm down before telling him maybe it was best if we didn’t see eachother anymore. He’d quickly snarled in feign arrogance, telling me he was the only one for me, he marched out after that. I tried to be caring, I didn’t want to give up on him but I have to look out for myself especially when I knew this wasn’t the first time he’d cheated. 

He sure didn’t see it that way, so I was surprised when his eyes flicker towards me and his first instinct is a cheeky wink. I don’t know why it surprised me because it was fully well in character however maybe i’d expected a shocked gasp or an angry look. Something more melodramatic, maybe that’s my narcissism kicking in and taking control but I wish he’d stared. I knew i looked good there wasn’t an issue of admitting it, it’s an issue when it controls you and I could feel it flaring up in the back of my mind. So I left the room. 

As I strolled out, into the kitchen “I’m too old for this shit.” I say chuckling slightly as I say it. ‘I need another drink’ I think to myself before walking to the counter, my heels clanging against the floor creating a loud entrance that made eyes raise. I felt eyes on me as I poured myself a Malibu and Coke, “Definitely the narcissism kicking in.” It isn’t until later when I’m a bit drunker that I pull out my phone to see a text. 

“Didn’t know you’d be here?” 

I know it’s from him, I mean it could have technically been from anyone but in my drunken arrogant state I know it’s from him, I look up from my phone briefly letting the dizzy motion stop and slump off. My eyes meet his mocha ones from across the room, my head tilts as I study him. He's got a couple pieces of curled hair unfurling over his sweaty forehead, his eyes are dark and his lips just with a twinge of red. As if he’d been kissing someone, whilst texting me. I shake my head and let my eyes roll, the was no point trying to vy for his attention, if he wanted me he’d have to come and get me. I again begin to walk away from that mysterious boy only to be interrupted by a chime of my phone. 

“Don’t you dare leave ;)” He’d drunkenly sent, and when I glance back up at where he’d been, I register the fact that he’s walking towards me, slowly, like he’ll startle me if he comes up too quickly. He’s about 5 metres away when I decide maybe this isn’t a good idea, I don’t know where it’ll lead but it’s fair to say interested by the way his eyes follow my figure. I walk slowly away, letting my toes slightly drag across the floor as I hold his eyes in a stare before backing up into the kitchen. The music is toned down in the small room, glasses scattered across the kitchen surfaces. 

I go to wash my hands the silver of the sink reflecting my face, the dark lipstick that smothered me was held in place even with everything I’d been drinking. The cold water splatters slightly up my arms as i viciously scrub the sticky-ness of all the fizzy drinks and sweat off my hands, the door to the kitchen swings open hitting the cabinet to the side of it in the process. Alex stands with his feet apart and his arms held up drunkenly, as his reflexes were too slowed for him to realise he could put his arms down. I don’t bother turning around my let my eyes glance at him from where I stand. 

He takes a step closer, to me, my back still turned. He lets out a few words, slurring affectionately “Hey Love”. God, that deep toned voice just rolled of his tongue, making me shiver, his hand appears on my hip as he stands behind me, not enough for me to feel him against my back though. “Hey Al” I let out a little breathlessly, although he was a dick to me, I couldn’t help the involuntary spell that was suddenly cast over me, whether it was because i was drunk, or whether it was because he was stood shirtless behind me, my mind was suddenly stuttering. “Where’s your shirt?” I ask, a confused tone covering my tracks, he’d been wearing one when i saw him dancing earlier. 

He chuckles warmly, “mm some girl stole it, think she was a fan.” That causes me to roll my eyes, my hands still hovering on the tap from when I turned it off, i let out a false laugh, my drunken haze clearing a bit after his ridiculous comment, I let my eyes wonder up to the window above the sink. I can see our reflection. As I notice how hot he looks with those smouldering eyes and pushed back short hair I swallow, “I think you need to get your ego in check, Mr Turner” 

His dark tinted eyes find mine in the window, his arm still snaked around my hip as he hovers behind me. His bites down on his lips before pushing his face into my shoulder and kissing it languidly, and then whispers against my skin “Help me?” Again an involuntary shiver rushes up my spine, he makes me feel like a coiled up spring, ready to pop. “And how would me sleeping with you, help sort your ego?” I say letting a moan cloud over the sharpness of my tongue as he pushes my hair back and begins to kiss my neck. Full well knowing i've already lost this battle. 

He laughs, I can feel the vibration of his small movement as his lips glaze over my pale neck, the warm breath and lack of his solitary personality leaves me to believe maybe it’ll be okay but his narcism ruins the moment, yet again by saying “It won’t... but I know you want to fuck me.” The use of him saying the f word makes me gasp, he knows I always liked him swearing, that darn sheffield accent, when he used to barely speak and his words were left reserved for me and his friends, when he had long locks of hair and sunken eyes which make him look innocent, when he’d swear against my lips as he fucked me. “Still the same, I see” He whispered again this time using his hands to turn my hips towards me. 

His hand laid on hips as the other clasped my hair and pulled me closer to him. His lips lay just about to press against mine, I could feel the breath on my lips, before he whispers “Say you want to, Say you want to fuck me.” his arrogant tone filled me up,, turning me both on and off. I couldn’t believe the boy I once loved had pushed up against a kitchen counter, when I hadn’t seem him for years and the only thing he's asking, is for me to tell him I still want to fuck him. God yes he was hot but it broke my heart a little bit, he was just turned on with the sight of his past. 

I pushed closer to him letting our lips touch just a little more but letting my body push close to him, letting my body do the work. “Of course I’ll help Alex” His breath hitches as my hand slides up his chest. “All you had to do was ask, of course I’ll help, I’ll help you by” I cut myself off my pushing my lips to his in a soft peck before bringing my other hand up to match my right hand on his chest. “Not fucking you” I say finally after pulling away from his kiss, I then push him away using both my hands which isn’t very hard in his drunken state and shock. 

“Wha-” He begins to ask in a confused mumble, a disheartened look crosses his face. “Call me Al, when you're not drunk” I say, even though he’s been a dick this evening and in the past, his drunk and what can I say, I still am insanely attracted to him, maybe It could work, definitely have to see what he's like sober first though. 

“And god forbid don’t call me when you’re high” I say with a wink before storming out the kitchen in what i would drunkenly call elegance. Although I doubt either of us would actually realise how sloppy it was in both of our hazy minds.


End file.
